


2

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Prompt: can we get more domestic drarry?A/n: Not beta'd. Eh. I guess so. ;) ~kizWarning: N/a.





	2

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can we get more domestic drarry?
> 
> A/n: Not beta'd. Eh. I guess so. ;) ~kiz
> 
> Warning: N/a.

**"Be still," Draco wh** ispered when Harry tilted his head to the side.

"It's going to get in my ear!" He complained, huffing slightly.

"Usually people find this relaxing," Draco muttered, brushing his fingers through Harry's sopping wet messy hair, letting the tips of his fingers massage his scalp.

Harry peeked an eye open, watching Draco soft, calculative face as he pulled at his strands in a soothing way. "Turn the water off?" Harry asked, clearing his throat a bit nervously. He didn't like the sound, or the feel of it gushing just behind his head.

Draco paused, glanced down before doing just that. "Better?"

Harry gave a short, careful nod. His hands roaming over Draco's backside, as the blonde sat straddling his lap, causing Draco give him a scowl and tweak his hair just a bit. "That's a turn on, baby."

"I'm aware." Draco answered dryly, going back to work. He took his time massaging Harry's scalp, letting the soapy wet strands slid through his thing, long fingers.

"You can do this every day," Harry said with a sleepy grin, his hands had finally stopped roaming a few moments ago and were now resting tucked into Draco's back pockets.

"Mm," Draco smiled, bending slightly to kiss his forehead. "I'm supposed to be checking that head wound."

"Oh, right," Harry's smile fell as he heard the water starting again. Flinching slightly at the feeling of Draco cupping the water and rinsing out the strands, it wasn't until the faucet was off that he relaxed. "How's it look?" He asked quietly, feeling his hair being parted for Draco to examine the laceration.

"Ugly," Draco answered honestly, pressing his pinky along the tender cut, "but it'll heal."

"I'd hope," Harry smarted off, biting his lip with a grunt when Draco dabbed at it with an antiseptic. Then he felt the magic of Draco's whispered spell, the wound closing better than it had when he and Ron had hastily closed it that afternoon.

"Don't move," Draco commanded and eased himself off his mid-section. Harry waited patiently, leaned back against the big, triangle shaped tub they had tucked in their bathroom. There were three small stairs that he had been perched over. Draco was holding a lime-green colored liquid in a small vial, he re took his seat pulled out the stopper and with two drops he watched it leak over the cut.

"What's that? It smells bad." Harry asked, looking at the vial in disgust.

"Skin grow," Draco smiled, bringing the vial to his nose and taking a sniff. "I don't think it smells that bad."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, shaking his head, "ew, Draco stop."

"I smell it all day at work," he conceded, putting it on the side of the bathtub. "Do I get to see the rest of you, now?"

"The rest of me is fine," Harry shook his head, giving his arse a small swat, "let me up."

"I want to double check." Draco frowned, using his finger and a bit of the lime-green liquid, he brushed it over Harry's check to heal a small scrape. Harry knew it was pointless to argue over it, because that was what it would turn to. An argument and before he knew he was nearly naked for Draco's viewing pleasure, sitting on the edge of the top step while Draco peered at him.

"Do I pass inspection?" He asked as soon as Draco dropped his left arm, earning a small glare. "I want to take a shower," he added hurriedly.

Draco tilted his head, his blonde hair falling over his shoulder. "I suppose there are just some things we can't fix."

"Oi!"

Draco grinned when Harry grabbed him, pulling him to his lap. He caught Harry by the chin, using his thumb to trace his lips before he gave him a small kiss. "Oi."

"I'll take a bath if you'll join me?"

"No," Draco quirked an eyebrow, "not when you're covered in grime."

Harry huffed, grabbed his wand and give himself a quick once-over cleaning charm, "better?"

"You love me." Draco said, prying his wand from hand and letting it drop to the floor.

"I do."

Draco turned the tap on warm, before pressing a button and the Jacuzzi started pouring bubbles in, "we haven't done this in a long time."

"I know," Harry agreed, standing up and putting Draco on his own feet, "arms up."

Draco gave a shy look, raising his arms at the request before his dark green healer tunic was stripped from his arms. Harry let his fall to the ground beside them, his hands quickly replacing the fabric as they made their way over his chest and down to his hips, stepping up close behind. Draco unfastened the tie of his dark green healer pants, after a quick pull on the thick string they were free and dropped down his legs.

Harry let his hands drop, watching him walk up the stairs of the tub and sinking into the water just as quick to join him.


End file.
